


We

by Ohgress



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Day 5, F/M, Fluff, These arms of mine, poetic drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not clear who wakes up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We

**Author's Note:**

> How I wish the season finale would begin. Because I'm a sap.

It is not clear who wakes up first. Maybe it is simultaneous. What is clear is that they are there, spooning in a bed the way Cassie wanted but not without a polite hesitation from Cole first.

It’s a bright, crisp November morning, cold for the season with a new snow cover on the ground, giving the room a blueish hue. It’s their first night together like this, closer than ever before. It was no point in resisting anymore. It was just them now, just them against the world.

Cassie had decided. Aaron had betrayed them, betrayed her and she wouldn’t forgive him for that. Cole was there for her, all the time. Even when she couldn’t see him, he was there, in her mind. She had decided, she didn’t want it any other way. She wanted Cole with her.

Cole is there, curling around Cassie as the bigger spoon, protecting her, warming her, his arm around her waist. He was here now and he couldn’t leave. He’s safe and he hasn’t slept this well in a long time because sleep is safe here.

They take a deep breath as they open their eyes to world, content to be in this now. Cassie turns in bed to face Cole.

“Hey.” She smiles.

“Hey.” He smiles too.

They feel shy for each other. This is new.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks.

"I don't think I've ever slept this good", he answers.

They watch each other's faces for a while, sleepy eyes and pudgy cheeks framed by their hair.

"What happens now", she wonders.

"We stop them, the army of 12 monkeys", he says seriously, firmly.

"We?" There is a tease in her voice, from the memory of that moment.

"We." He smiles at that again.

There is a light in her eyes, a light that has been missing for some time, but now it's back. It's hope. His eyes flickers down to her lips and she sees it. 

"You can kiss me, you know", she says with a smile. "I won't bite."

He chuckles and blushes slightly, but he closes the short distance between them and kisses her for the first time but not the last.

 


End file.
